Servent 199
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Miles is your average, lazy college student.  He didn't care that aliens had come to earth. How quickly things change.  Bleach AU. Rating may change later. -On Hiatus-
1. Invasion

Fanfic Title: Servent 199

Main Characters: Miles Bayne- OC

Universe: Bleach (I only own Miles, Do not own Bleach or Left 4 Dead 2)

Chapter 1: Invasion

I should get this off my chest right now. When I first heard that we, the people of Earth, had made contact with an alien species of higher intelligence and greater technology than our own, I rolled over and went back to sleep. I didn't care that there were aliens coming to Earth. Two weeks later, when the aliens, who called themselves the Arrancar, came down to Earth, I still didn't care. When the schools let out a week later so as to give the Arrancar a place to temporarilly live, I was thankful that classe were canceled, but otherwise I didn't care. When the leadership of the Arrancar and of the Major leaders of Earth started to work together on making a peace agreement, and it was broadcasted on international television, I turned on my Xbox 360, popped in a copy Left 4 Dead 2, picked Coach, and killed zombies for the next five hours in my dorm room, while listening to music at full blast on my Ipod.

Look back on that moment now, I'm glad I started playing when I did.

After five hours of non-stop gaming, I got hungery and as I had finished off the last of snack stash the day before, got set to go out and eat. I opened my door and immediately stopped in tracks. I might be a bit dense at times, but when half the people on your floor of the dorm are standing, sitting, or, in the case of one of them, curled up in the fetal position, and not making any noise, I know something is very wrong. "What happened? Somebody die?" I asked innocently. The next thing I knew, I was being pummeled by one of the people who had been standing, and the others were trying to hold him back. Eventually, one of the calmer people came over and explained the situation to me.

Earth no longer existed. We now lived on the planet Terran Sol, under the rulership of the Arrancars. Apparantly, shortly after turning on my game, the Arrancar leaders usurped all of the governments of Earth and executed all of the leaders they did not think were important (in other words, most of them) on live television. Now our new leaders were traveling from country to country and setting the population to do slave work, starting in Europe and proceeding to the right. Within a few weeks the entire planet would nothing but a huge slave labor camp.

When the person who had told me this finished speaking, I began to think about the situation throughly. After a few hard minutes of thinking, I came to a simple, but direct conclusion. I was going home. My house was only twenty or so miles from my college, so I decided collect up some of my belongings and walk home, as I don't own a car.

So, to home I went, to be with my immediate family for the short time before North America becomes an enslaved nation.

A week later, the invasion of North America began in California. A week after that, only the east coast remained uneffected. On the third week, the USA had completely fallen to the Arrancar forces. It was during that week that my family and I were captured.

On that same day, my adventure began.

* * *

><p>Ok, my Third fanfic has been begun. Hope to add more chapters soon to both this story and my other one. Please review.<p>

-L. E. Conway


	2. Knock, Knock

Fanfic Title: Servent 199

Main Characters: Miles Bayne- OC

Universe: Bleach (I only own Miles, I do not own Bleach)

Chapter 2: Knock, Knock

I was Friday evening when the knocking on the door came. It was pizza night in our house hold, and my family and I were all gathered to partake in a meal of three large pizzas to be divided among us. At the first knock on the door, we all stopped talking and eating. Our neighborhood had complete cleared out and gone into hiding weeks ago, and we were the only people currently living on our street. After a few moments of silence I spoke. "I'll get it." I said, as got to my feet and walked to the front. I opened it and found myself face to face with an Arrancar.

He spoke first. "Hello, I am Starrk." He said with a lazy drawl. "May I speak with the head male members of your household outside, please?" I nodded. "Sure, give me a moment please." I said as I turned and called my father to come join me. The three of us stepped out onto the front porch, my father and I wary of the potentially dangerous man who stood before us. After Starrk yawned for moment, he turned to us and spoke. "As I told the boy, my name is Starrk. I have been sent to search the area for survivors, and bring them to the Arrancar base for ID-ing. Please have your family collect your essential belongings and be outside in two hours. I will bring around a transport to collect you then. I will give you more information then. Later." He said letting out another yawn before turn his back to us and heading to the next house.

Before I went back inside, as my father already had, I called out to Starrk. "Sir!" He stopped and turned. "Everyone else on this street left last week. I don't know where they went, but they're not here." I said as I turned and reentered the house.

Inside, I could feel the panic in the air. My mother was crying into my father's shoulder and my sisters were looking confused as they did not understand what was going on. I sat down and resumed eating, to which my mother looked at me with shock in her eyes. Catching the look, I calmly spoke. "We can't do anything to stop them, so I don't see the point in worrying about what is about to happen. If they plan to kill us, I would like to at least have my favorite food for my final. On the other hand, if they don't plan to kill us, as long as we listen to what Starrk and any other Arrancar says we should be fine." I said before taking a bite out of my pizza.

After dinner, we quickly packed our bagged in the manner we would pack for a week long trip, and stepped outside to wait for the last ten minutes to pass. The time came and off in the distance we heard the transport approaching. A few moments later we saw the AT come around the bend, and stop in front of us. After a moment, the side door opened to reveal a girl looking to be about 10 or so. "Welcome aboard, f**k**s." she said with a bow before turning tail and leaving us in shocked silence. THAT was my first encounter with Lilinette Gingerback.

And to think, looking back of course, that day wasn't over yet.


	3. Roll on

Fanfic Title: Servent 199

Main Characters: Miles Bayne- OC

Universe: Bleach (I only own Miles, I do not own Bleach)

Chapter 3: Roll on

Lilinette Gingerback and Coyote Starrk. The first two Arrancar I ever had the pleasure or, as was the case with others I've met, displeasure of meeting. Starrk, the reserved lazy man, and Lilinette, the loud and crude girl, made quite a pair and they gave my family and I the basic run down of the Arrancar species.

There are four levels in total, God, Espada, Privaron, and Numeros. There were only three God Arrancars, something I found to be highly amusing as none of these 'gods' were of the same species as the original arrancar. There were ten Espada, the generals of the Arrancar forces. Starrk said we would meet them all when we arrived at our destination. This was a rather worrisome thought.

The Privaron came next, as they were ex-Espada, who lost there rank due to either insubortination or lack of combat ability in comparison to the Espada. Finally, there were the Numeros, which most Arrancars were. They were the Arrancars the armed forces of Earth had fought and lost to. It was a sad thought, Starrk put it, that our armed forces had fallen to the enemies foot soliders, not even getting a chance to face the Arrancars' real fighting force.

Our drive was rather uneventful for the first several hours, other than our brief lesson in the new caste system we were about to become a part of. Starrk drove for several hours, while Lilinette sat in a turret pod that was attached to the vechile's roof. Eventually, Lilinette got bored and came down to sit with my fanily and I, and was quick to drive all but myself insane with her rambling, cursing, and taunting.

I was the only one able to listen to her and not want to hit her, and at the same time I didn't judge her. My sisters deemed her to be a kid like them, and thus didn't react when Lilinette tried to boss them around. My parents also saw her as a child, and as such would not allow her to look down on them like she felt she was allowed to. So, while we joked and argued, Lilinette and I got along pretty well. The only time I was at all worried about her was when Starrk decided he wanted to take a nap and gave Lilinette the whell.

The first ten seconds of her driving were scariest ten seconds of my life. Fortunately, as I later learned from a slightly more rested Starrk, Lilinette is a very safe and learned driver, both by Earth standards and the standards on several other planets. I also learned that Starrk had another reason to trust Lilinette, as she was his daughter. Personally, I couldn't see the resemblance as Starrk had Black hair, and Lilinette had very light Green hair.

After about two more hours of Starrk driving and Lilinette and I talking, we began to slow down. Starrk brought the vechile to a stop and asked us to please exit the vechile the way we climbed in and to take our belongings with us as we would not be returning to this particular vechile. My parents climbed out after Starrk, who went first, and they were followed by my sisters. Myself, with Lilinette riding piggy-back, brought up the rear, and I had to take a moment to let my eyes adjust properly to the early morning light, as we had been driving all night.

I looked around and at that moment I got a look at the ISS (Interplanetary Space Shuttle) Langolier for the first time. That was the destination where my family and I's fate would soon be decided.


	4. The Offer

Fanfic Title: Servent 199

Universe: Bleach (I only own Miles, I do not own Bleach)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Offer<p>

As Starrk led my family and I towards the ISS Langolier, I began to understand why we would not see the vecchile we came in again. For five miles in front of us, there were cars and people all being led to the Langolier by other Arrancar, some being more willingly than others. "You all stay close to me and Lilinette. Not all of my comrades are as passive as I am most of the time. When we get inside, I will lead you to be judged. Your fates will be decided then." Said Starrk, as he led us through the crowd.

Starrk was at the front of our group, my parents and sisters in the middle and Lilinette and I brought up the rear. Thinking about Starrk's comment from a moment ago and looking around as we walked, I could see that Starrk and possibly Lilinette might be stronger and more important than they seemed at first glance. I knew he was at least respected, as any Arrancar that happened to be in his path quickly moved their group of people they were leading to be judged out of his way.

It took several hours to reach the Langolier's teleportation platform, and by that time my lack of breakfast and sleep was beginning to catch up with me. Once again, Starrk showed that he had a certain amount of power behind him, as we were ushered to the front of the line by the platform's operator. In a flash of light, we found ourselves in a quiet corridor, inside of the Langolier. "Good, he sent us to some place quiet. Now I don't have to deal with the guards and take you straight to be judged." Said Starrk, leading us down the hall. 'Probably wants to eat as much as I do.' I thought as I followed, Lilinette still hanging from neck.

After a few minutes, we reached the end of the corridor and took a right, a found ourselves in front of a pair of doors. The doors opened and revealing itself to be a lift of sorts. We entered and the doors closed as Starrk typed in a code and pressed a button on the panel next to the doors. Seconds later the doors reopened and we found ourselves looking at another large mass of humans and Arrancars waiting in line to be judged. A path was cleared and we made are way once again to the front of the line. We entered a large hall and as the doors closed behind us, I realised my family and I were the only humans there.

Before us sat our judges, the God and Espada Arrancars, though one of the seats was vacant. First, there were the God Arrancars, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Aizen, the leader of all the Arrancar, sat the head of the table with Gin on his right and Tousen on his left. Five espada sat to Gin's right and four, excluding the non-present one, to Tousen's left. On Gin's side, starting with closest to him, there was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Zommari Rureaux, Szayelaporro Grantz, Baraggan Luisenbarn, and Yammy Riyalgo. On Tousen's side, in the same fashion, there was Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitora Gilga, Tia Halibel, and Aaroniero Arruruerie, with the empty seat being between Ulquiorra and Nnoitora. I never knew any of that at the time.

Upon our arrival, Aizen set down the cup of tea he had been drinking and stood his fellow Arrancars following suit. "Starrk, welcome back, if you could take your seat we can begin. And who might these be?" He said to Starrk, all the while watching my family and I with interest. Lilinette had climbed down from my back and now stood at my side, while Starrk was beginning to make his way towards the empty seat, which confused me until came to the single, simple realization that Starrk was a member of the Espada.

"This is a family I discovered in one of the less damaged regions of the state once known as the Virginia. They came without a fight and were courteous, in consideration of the circumstances. Therefore, I have brought them to be judged by the most esteemed court among the Arrancar so as to prevent them from being pushed into a less proper situation that our lesser Arrancar would no doubt place upon them." Starrk stated, as he sat down in his chair and promptly laid he head on the table. With that the whispering began between the Espada and Gin, while Aizen and Tousen remained silent Aizen watch us with even greater interest than before.

After about twenty minutes of discussion, the whispering stopped and they all sat quietly, waiting for a e decision from Aizen. Aizen rose and his Arrancar followed suit. "I have come to a decision. I am going to offer the members of this family the chance to escape the normal slave labor that would have been placed upon them were they to have been tried by one of our lesser courts. As all you Espada know you are each allowed to have a total of 100 servents for the upkeep of your new homes on this planet. I am going to offer the members of this family the chance to be a part of your groups of servents." He said, before reseating himself and picking up cup of tea, as the whispering started again.

Aizen took a sip of tea and looked to my family and I. "Tell me, humans, would like to take this offer. If so, I will give you fair warning as to what this entails. Which ever Espada you choose to join will determine how you will be bound to them as servent. As each of the Espada has there own way of binding servent I will haave them tell you what each of them does before you make your decision. Some of their ways of binding are more… painful than others." He said, taking another sip of his tea and waiting to see our reaction.

After a few moments, I looked up at Aizen and quickly came to two conclusions using all of the information I had learned so far. The first was that Aizen, as a leader or as a person in general, could not be trusted. The other was the one that I voiced for myself and my family's sakes. "Could you please explain your offer further, please?"


	5. The Decision and the Request

Fanfic Title: Servent 199

Universe: Bleach (I only own Miles, I do not own Bleach)

Chapter 5: The Decision and the Request

Aizen turned to look at me. "Your name, please?" Asked (read commanded) Aizen. "Miles, sir. Would you be so kind as to explain to us this 'binding' you spoke of?" I asked calmly. Aizen took a sip of his tea. "Binding, as we Arrancars call it, is our way of making sure our servents and slaves do not go againist us. Most of our kind do this through sex, or through special branding using the Arrancar master's blood. Either way, we use this to ensure our safety. I will state that only Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Tia Halibel, and Aaroniero Arruruerie are capable of using the branding, while the others do their binding through sex. As I have given you all of the information on this subject that you need to know, I will you and your family a few moments to discuss and chose who you will go with. Note that you do not all have to go to the same master." Said Aizen.

I turned to my family and they began to discuss who we would go with, while I scanned the Arrancar to help make my decision. As there were only ten to choose from, I started from the bottom to determine who I would most easily work for. Right off the bat I dismissed Yammy and Aaroniero. With Yammy, could tell that the man was very strong, but at the same time very dense. Also I had no interest in having sex with the man, A because I'm straight and B because even if I choose a male master, I at least wanted to be able to look him in the eye. Aaroniero, while he had the ability to use the branding, was just too strange a person; that and I had heard in weeks past that he eats humans.

Skiping Szayelaporro and Grimmjow, the next two to go were Zommari and Nnoitora. Zommari, while looking rather bad ass and appearing to be a calmer Arrancar than some of the other, was rather unmemorable. Nnoitora, on the other hand, was memorable and not in a good way. I could tell that the man was dangerous, the eye-patch being a big clue, but even more so, I could tell that this man might like women a bit too much, by the way he was watching my mom and sisters. I had to find a way to keep him away from them.

Ulquiorra and Baraggan were the next to go. Ulquiorra, stoic and boring, had been watch my family and I without interest since our arrival and that could be seen as good or bad. Baraggan, on the other hand, was old and appeared to be as arrogant as he was old. I would never have been able to stand him, let alone have sex with him.

Having narrowed down my family and I's options to four choices, I turned and gave my suggestions to my family. We all agreed to my idea, though I had yet to give them my choice. Turning to face the Arrancar leaders, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sir, we have come to our decision." I said, calmly. "You may proceed." Replied Aizen, he and his Arrancar listening carefully. "My father has decided to go with Espada Jeagerjaques. He has asked that he receive the branding instead of the sex. At the same time, my mother has decided to go with Espada Halibel. She has asked that she, as well as my sisters, receive the branding as well." I stopped and took a moment to breath, but before I could continue, Aizen spoke. "Grimmjow, Tia, please escort your new servents to their temporary housing." The two Espada rose and they, along with my family left the room. Aizen then gave me the nod to continue.

"I have come to my own decision and would like to make a request." I said. This was the moment of truth. "What would your request be?" Aizen asked. "I understand that Espada Grantz is a scientist, and if the rumors of weeks past are true, he often needs test subjects for he expirements. Taking this into account, my request is as follows: 1. I wish to be one of Espada Starrk's servents, 2. I wish to speak with Espada Grantz in private about an expirement I would like to know if he has done, 3. Depending on how my conversation goes with Espada Grantz, Espada Grantz, Espada Starrk, and I will discuss the possiblity of me being a voluntary test subject for some of Espada Grantz's non-lethal procedures. This is my request." I said, and then stood at attention to wait on Aizen's decision.

"Very well, I accept your request Miles. Starrk, Grantz, please go take him to his temporary housing. Have your discussion there." Said Aizen. I turned and followed the two Espada out of the room, Lilinette once again hanging from my back. With only Lilinette to notice, I smiled. Things would soon be getting interesting.


	6. Casa de Starrk

I have been reviewed!

Oliolo88- Is she THAT bad of a driver?

...

On second thought, I'd think I be scared as everyone if she was driving a space shuttle that could possibly explode any second should she press the wrong button (self destruct button).

Reige- "If I'm gonna die, let me eat some pizza first", "Welcome aboard, f******!"

AHAHAHA! OMG, I LOVE MILES!

Reige- o.0... This is a very interesting start... sounds like something I would have done (ignore the news, play with PS3, mess around the internet, sleep exct.). Haha, I'm starting to like Miles and his obliviousness, I can't wait to see what's next on this. Why the hell is no one reviewing this story, sounds awesome thus far!

KingofHeartless'09 - I like lily :-)

ScarHeartx - the story seems very cool so keep writing!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Casa de Starrk<span>

Having spoken with Starrk and Grantz and come to an agreement, the secret terms of which I will explain later, I parted ways with a very happy Grantz and followed Starrk through the extensive network of hallways inside of the ISS Langolier, Lilinette still clinging to my back, even though she had long since fallen asleep. Eventually, we came to a room with a giant number '1' painted on it. Starrk opened the door and ushered me inside before entering and closing it behind him. Inside of the door was a massive hall, filled with people. Starrk pried Lilinette off my back and asked me to standing one person before the end of the line that had begun to form at his prompting. Once everyone was standing side by side in a line, Starrk spoke.

"For those of you that don't know my name, I am Coyote Starrk, the First Espada, and this is your lucky day. Normally, I wouldn't bother bring you all here if it weren't for Aizen-sama's rule about having 100 servents. You lot have been choosen by myself and my daughter, Lilinette, to act as our servents in our mansion here on Earth. 95 of you will work directly under my command, while the other five will work under my daughter. In a moment, I will have my daughter pick her five and then we will all head to our new domicile."

Starrk then turned and poked Lilinette hard in the stomach. "Dammit, Starrk I was having a good dream!" she shouted, kicking Starrk in the shin. Leaning down to rub the bruise, Starrk replied, "Whatever, its time for you pick you five, so get to doing it so we can get to our destination and I can sleep."

Lilinette walked up to the first man in line. Looking at him for a moment, she brought her are back and they buried it in the man's gut. The man double over in pain and Lilinette proceeded to the next person in line.

This process continued, Lilinette not caring whether or not the person she hit was a man, a woman, or a child, until she reached the 18th person. This person didn't double over and Lilinette told her to go stand next to Starrk. Then she began again. The 51st and the 74th people were chosen next. Then she came to me.

She hit me twice and still I stood, so she sent me to stand with Starrk and I was join moments later by Lilinette and the man who had been standing on my left. Starrk then called the room to order again.

"Alright everyone follow me to the telepad. I will take us directly to our new home." I followed behind Lilinette and her other new servents and we proceeded down the hall. A few minutes later we arrived at the telepad, and moments later we arrived in front of a white building in the middle of the capitol city of the United States of America. Our new home was the White House.

* * *

><p>Short Chapter this time.<p>

Please Review!


End file.
